Ron aux fourneaux
by stah
Summary: Ron s'essaie à la cuisine pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Il doit réaliser un gâteau sans l'aide de la magie, après l'avoir promis à Hermione le matin même. Malheureusement, le résultat n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous...


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**gâteau**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

**- Ron aux fourneaux -**

La crème débordait sur les côtés, les fraises ressemblaient davantage à de grossières tâches écrasées et le dessin qui à l'origine, devait représenter un vif d'or, était aussi vague qu'un nuage peu inspiré. Non, vraiment, ce gâteau n'était pas une réussite. Il feuilleta le livre de recettes sans prêter attention aux titres tant il était distrait par le tic-tac oppressant de l'horloge. Ses yeux ne cessaient de suivre le mouvement de la petite aiguille et bientôt, ils délaissèrent totalement l'ouvrage. Dix-neuf heures. Les invités devaient arriver dans une trentaine de minutes. En trente minutes, il n'avait guère le temps de recommencer ! Il lui avait fallu une après-midi entière pour obtenir _ce _résultat...

Désespéré, il s'effondra lourdement sur la chaise en bois et ferma les yeux pour se perdre dans des regrets inutiles. Il se revoyait le matin même, pris d'un enthousiasme exagéré, dire à Hermione :

"J'aimerais faire un gâteau pour Harry."

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était convaincu d'avoir été ensorcelé. Jamais de tels mots ne lui seraient venus spontanément. Il n'aimait pas cuisiner. Surtout la cuisine moldue, parce qu'évidemment, il avait parié, avec la même ferveur, qu'il réaliserait un succulent dessert sans l'aide de la magie. Voilà ce que c'était d'être en couple avec une femme aussi intelligente, il en était arrivé à ce besoin idiot de montrer qu'il la méritait. Si seulement elle l'avait contredit ! Mais non, elle s'était contentée d'un soupir de soulagement et de quelques paroles d'encouragement :

"Je te fais confiance".

Je te fais confiance. Ah, la bonne blague. Soudain, le bruit strident d'une sonnette retentit et le fit sursauter. Quelle heure était-il ? Dix-neuf heures et trois minutes. Restaient encore vingt-sept minutes, sans compter le possible retard de Harry. Curieux, il ouvrit la porte de bois et découvrit...

"Hermione ? Pourquoi tu sonnes ?

- J'avais oublié mes clés...

Elle se pressa à l'intérieur et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh... ça. C'est le gâteau.

Et il ferma la porte d'un coup sec.

- On peut l'arranger avec deux trois sorts, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre...

- Tu m'aides beaucoup.

- Excuse-moi. Et tu as goûté ?

- Je n'ai pas osé.

Il se rassit, penaud, alors qu'Hermione semblait jauger le gâteau d'un regard concentré. Après une courte hésitation, elle s'empara d'une petite cuiller et s'approcha pour prendre un morceau d'un geste presque solennel. Ron la regardait, inquiet d'être le prochain coupable de l'empoisonnement de son amie. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil dans un silence lourd de tension, et, enfin, Hermione porta à sa bouche la cuiller...

Ron, par mimétisme, déglutit en même temps qu'elle, puis osa demander d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Alors ?

- Mon Dieu...

C'était donc si terrible ? N'aurait-il jamais un seul talent pour se distinguer ? Ron Weasley était-il destiné à une vie dans l'ombre ? Il grogna, vaincu :

- Je le savais... On n'a qu'à jeter, j'ai encore le temps d'appeler MagicCake, il paraît qu'ils livrent en moins de...

- Non, Ron ! C'est excellent !

- Quoi ?

Hermione creusa une nouvelle fois le gâteau pour le faire goûter. Mais... Mais c'était délicieux ! Tout d'abord, le parfum de fraise, puis, l'onctuosité de la crème, à laquelle se mêlait la gourmandise du gâteau, et enfin... les saveurs communiaient en une parfaite harmonie.

- Tu vois ? C'est très bon !

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

D'un bond, il rejoignit Hermione et l'embrassa, ravi de son exploit. Elle lui rappela :

- Vite, va t'habiller, je me charge de préparer la table.

- J'y vais... Je suis un génie de la cuisine !

- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des semaines... rit affectueusement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- C'est mon heure, Hermione, je le sais !

- Oui, oui...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revenait auprès d'Hermione, qui accueillait Harry et Ginny, étonnamment ponctuels. Alors qu'ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, un bruit de vaisselle cassée les interrompit.

Le visage de Ron pâlit, ses mains devinrent moites et son coeur accéléra dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produire... Il en avait la certitude. Le monde autour de lui s'effaça, les voix s'assourdirent tandis qu'il courrait jusqu'à la cuisine... Là... Sur le sol... En mille morceaux... Le gâteau, renversé, lamentable. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une boule de poils oranges et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lui ! Toujours lui ! Cet insupportable chat qui détruisait sa vie !

- Rah ! hurla-t-il de rage.

Il plongea la main dans un reste de crème et, comme possédé, fonça sur le chat qu'il manqua. Le félin s'enfuyait déjà vers les invités. Ron partit à sa poursuite mais, arrivé devant les autres, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et chuta tête la première dans l'assiette de croquettes de Pattenrond.

- Oh Ron ! Ca va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

- Je vais tuer ce chat ! Je vais le tuer ! cria-t-il en crachant des croquettes multicolores.

- Calme-toi, tu lui fais peur !

- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme ! répéta-t-il hystérique"

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard et partirent dans un fou rire simultané. Ron tout d'abord, leur jeta un regard glacial, puis, emporté par la bonne humeur, émit un petit rire jaune, bientôt suivi d'une franche et joyeuse rigolade qu'Hermione accompagna à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, Pattenrond, ravi de ne plus être le centre de l'attention, se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine, pour achever sa dégustation du meilleur gâteau qu'il n'ait jamais goûté.

* * *

Rah je suis pas contente de ce texte ! Je le trouve ni drôle, ni rien du tout et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le finir...

_Je communique le numéro de MagicCake (livraison à domicile, 24h/24, 7j/7) en échange d'une review._


End file.
